Technology Transfer Center (TTC) provides a complete array of services to support the National Cancer Institute's technology development activities. To ensure that these activities comport with Federal statutes, regulations and the policies of the National Institutes of Health, a large part of TTC's responsibilities includes the day-to-day negotiations of transactional agreements between the NCI and outside parties, including universities, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. These agreements provide for: The exchange of research materials under the Material Transfer Agreements (MTAs); Collaborative research conducted under cooperative research and development agreements (CRADAs); Clinical studies to determine the safety and efficacy of new agents and devices under clinical trial agreements (CTAs); and Exchange of confidential information under confidential disclosure agreements (CDAs). TTC also reviews employee invention reports and makes recommendations to the NIH's Office of Technology Transfer (OTT) concerning filing of domestic and foreign patent applications. The NCI TTC staff participates in meetings, discussions and conferences, as appropriate, to stay apprised of and monitor the scientists' needs. In addition, the NCI TTC staff negotiate and secure execution of license agreements for information technology products under authority of the National Cancer Act. The TTC conducts trademark registration and licensing for the Public Health Service.